fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Meta-Form: Amazing Isles
Meta-Form: Amazing Isles is the sequel of Meta-Form: Common Force and is the fourth major installment of the Meta-Form series, taking place after five years of the latter game's event. It returns to the basic after the series went too far away from its root, while also have a much needed innovation such as the increased focus on the Metroidvania-styled maps and the exploration with multiple bonus stages more akin to Donkey Kong Country series, especially Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong-Quest and Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie's Double Trouble. It is developed by Gear Games and released for the Evo-Gem at October 25th, 2024. Gameplay As already mentioned, Meta-Form: Amazing Isles returns the root, as in returning to the gameplay of Meta-Form 1, in which involve combat-based platformer where Meta-Form uses his Forms to solve puzzles and vanquish enemies he could not deal with well in his Regular Form. However, instead of a level-to-level basis, the map is more structured like a Metroidvania game and the levels are interconnected. Just like the first game, if Meta-Form's health runs out, then it is game over. However, checkpoints are more present and can be used to travel level-to-level, and even world-to-world, to prevent excessive backtracking if the player needs to return to any of the previous worlds for any reason. As the first six worlds (called "Isles" in this game) can be played and cleared in any order, one of the new mechanics is the World Dynamism. If the player had defeated the boss of a world, the other worlds will react accordingly, changing the level structures, enemies, hazards and even bosses' behaviors. Although firstly benevolent, it will eventually makes the other Worlds progressively more difficult and tricky to clear. Another new mechanic is the Custom Cogs, which essentially replace the Custom Chips and are easier to understand and use, as they only modify the stats and abilities of all Forms, or even Cubey. Using the right Custom Cogs can greatly aid Meta-Form against certain enemies and bosses, but using wrong ones will greatly hinder him instead. Sabi, who will be explained below, will even warn the player to not use certain Custom Cogs against the upcoming boss. To aid new and veteran players alike to know what they are supposed to do, Sabi the Guide can be called at anytime to gain information about the level and even most of the bosses. She is optional but her hints are straight-to-the-point and if called enough often, even try to flirt with Meta-Form, although the latter have no effect and only mildly annoys Meta-Form. To avoid negative or polarizing receptions toward her like how Navi and Rotom-Dex from the Legend of Zelda and Pokémon franchises, respectively, Sabi will only bother Meta-Form and Cubey twice, and only for story-important reasons. Story Single Player ''Synopsis: Meta-Form and Cubey saw that the RCNC had monetary troubles after dealing with Mr. Stelog's last and final plan. Upon seeing the advertisement of the Amazing Isles' newest contest to win 10,000,000 golds, the two decided to take their chance and win the prize to help the company out of the economy crisis. However, what they didn't know is that it is... slightly rigged this time.'' Multiplayer ''Synopsis: After taking down KiloBot's latest plan, Meta-Form got kidnapped by the suspiciously mysterious and mysteriously suspicious Captain Cablefish! With the Quad-Forms ready to take on the bad guy, Cubey feels like it is too dangerous for them but doesn't see another viable choice at the moment. Its very clear that KiloBot isn't around this time... which makes things even more suspicious.'' Characters Locations Single Player Multiplayer World Dynamism The World Dynamism will change according to which World (Isle) is completed first, and still applies even if the worlds in question are already completed before. Forms Meta-Form Quad-Forms Items Cog-Cakes Custom Cogs Weapons Important/Key Items Bad Bots Datalog Enemies Bosses All bosses in Single Player mode will be listed first, and then the bosses in Multiplayer mode. Each world have at least one mid-boss and always have a full boss. Single Player Gallery Sabi (Secretverse).png|'Sabi' Trivia *One of the reason why the game returns to the original Meta-Form game's gameplay is because Samtendo felt that the series is too inconsistent in term of gameplay, and wanted to establish one type of gameplay for the mainline gamesm while also giving necessary innovations. *The single player mode is the first time since the first original game where only Meta-Form is playable. However, there are also the Quad-Forms, but they play similarly to Meta-Form aside of how their Forms work. *Secretverse Sabi was created does to Samtendo really liked the original Sabi but felt that the character should be more than just a console guide. The conclusion is eventually reflective to the original Sabi's doing; being a guide, but this time with a larger role. Category:Meta-Form (series) Category:Meta-Form Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Beat 'em Up Games Category:Gear Games Category:Evo-Gem Games